


It's Like you're screaming and no one can hear.

by consmeettoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, It's also on Wattpad, Kinda, M/M, Short, and maybe fanfiction soon, and my tumblr, it was 6 pages on word so shut up, it's sad, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consmeettoms/pseuds/consmeettoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Louis try to get freedom and defy their contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like you're screaming and no one can hear.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really sad and really angsty and I cried and yeah hope you like it...
> 
> Listen to this for more effect.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T05Ui67s0Ew  
> I have this posted on my tumblr and wattpad and maybe fanfiction (just not yet)

_It's like you're screaming and no one could hear._

 

 

 

Harry sat in the lobby of Modest Management. He can hear the other boys screaming.

 

"You need to let them make their own decision."

 

"Why can't they just come out!!??"

 

"It's their lives! What do you care?"

 

 

 

_You almost feel ashamed._

 

 

 

All he could do was sit there while his boyfriend of two years held him close, as he cried into his shoulder. They had just gone to find out what their managers decision. Only a mere week ago they had been in this exact same spot asking to tell the fans about their relationship. They knew the answer wasn't going to be good but they couldn't help asking.

 

 

 

_That someone could be that important, that without them, you feel like nothing._

 

 

 

They are tired of hiding. Harry misses those small touches he would get in an interview. Those small jabs they could pull at a concert. The body heat emitted from his boyfriends small body when they sat next to each other.

 

 

 

_No one will ever understand how much it hurts._

 

 

 

"They can't do this anymore!"

 

"They won't be able to last much longer!!"

 

"The pressure is getting to be too much. The fans are starting to notice how sad they are. Look at Harry! He has already cracked! He can't go anywhere without crying! HE FUCKING DECIDED HE NEEDED TO CUT TO TAKE THE PAIN AWAY. AND LOUIS GOES OUT AND DRINKS THE PAIN AWAY EVERYNIGHT. Do you know what it feels like?! To find your friends half dead on the floor!?  Louis can't even have fun with El anymore! They used to be friends! Now he just hates her with a passion. "

 

 

 

_You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you._

 

 

 

The knot is returning to the boys stomachs. They have a feeling it won't get better. It will only get worse. Harry sobs harder into Louis shoulder as he hears his name mentioned by Liam. Lou even lets a few tears fall. They are afraid if they talk they will miss something. It will taint Modest's answer if it was good. They can tell it wasn't though. A few words can make it worse.

 

 

 

_And when it's over and it's gone, you almost wish you could have all that bad stuff back so you can have the good._

 

 

They boys walk out of the office. Harry and Lou can tell it's not good by the way their heads are down and the tears are streaming down their faces.

 

"I'm sorry boys...." Niall sobs harder. He's never very good at this kind of thing. Liam is talking but all Harry and Louis see is a moving mouth. Louis kisses Harry tenderly on the temple and whispers how he will be right back. The other boys crowd around the younger boy, sobbing along with him. They want their happy Harry back and their joking Lou.

The wait seems like forever. The yelling, never ending. Louis comes out after what seems like hours. He just shakes his head. Picks up Harry bridle style and carries his to the car. They can hear Paul crying too. Everyone just wants them to be happy. Lou does the only thing he can think of to do.

“Drive to the busiest place you know Paul. I’m going to take care of this once and for all.”

Harry can’t stop crying and Paul only wants them to be happy. He does as he is told; driving them to an airport, but not after tweeting about it, knowing thousands of fans and paps would show up.

Lou asks Paul to carry the broken boy into the middle with him. The airport goes dead silent, except for Harry’s broken sobs.

Harry is put down.

Louis grabs his face and kisses him with all the love he holds for the young boy.  The airport is still silent as their lips part, breathing heavily. They look around, Harry for the first time and Louis to gage the crowd’s reaction. One girl starts clapping and soon everyone is too. The three other boys run up crying and hugging them.


End file.
